


A million humdrum worlds

by Katarik



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, One Year Later, POV Female Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie isn't a little girl anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million humdrum worlds

Sometimes Cassie thinks about quitting.

She's -- really tired. Tired of being angry and in pain, tired of feeling like she's always fighting, tired of being scared. And sad.

But she's not tired of Wonder Girl. It's still... she said it was mythic once, when she was younger than she likes to think about now, and it still is. She's the defense between people and gods, demons, she's -- she's *Wonder Girl*, and she'll never be over that.

She knows Cissie kind of wishes she'd *get* over it, like she's gotten over Arrowette. She's pretty sure Greta wishes she would, too, even though neither of them says anything about it when Cassie calls and talks to them while she's washing blood off her hands.

She tries not to show up in Wonder Girl's outfit, but she always has the lasso under her clothes, and a couple times Cissie's felt it. It still gets her a funny look, even after all this time.

She doesn't call them when she finds out what Tim's doing in the basement, or when he kisses her. That's something for the Titans, and Cassie…

Some things are for Wonder Girl, and some things are for *Cassie*, and since Cissie and Greta left she knows who they like better.

She might think about quitting sometimes, but she knows one day she'll outgrow Wonder Girl for Troia II, or maybe Awe (she's spent more time than she wants to admit looking up synonyms for 'wonder,' just in case), or maybe… maybe Wonder Woman.

She's not quitting until she's *dead*, and maybe not even then.

Cassie double-checks the lasso on her hip and flies.


End file.
